Welcome to the New Age
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Sarah Simms is back for the Holidays! What does this mean for her and Cyborg's relationship? What about a broken-up Robin and Starfire? And is there something going on with Beast Boy and Raven? The real question is, what's really going on between the teen wonder and the empath? What's Robin hiding? RobStar BBRae CySarah
1. Sarah

**Hai hai hai! New and old readers, welcome! Behold, I have made another...thing! **

**I know a lot of you guys were pretty upset about Smells Like Teen Spirit ending, so I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging for long! Guess I'm a little excited because I've been thinking about this for the longest time, and I promised myself I would finish a story before starting on a new one. And I did!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these amazing characters. And I'm not crying because of this fact. Nope nope nope.**

* * *

"GUESS WHAT, YA'LL?!" Cyborg exclaimed as he bounded in the Ops excitedly.

"What's up, dude?" Beast Boy asked, looking over his shoulder. Starfire and Robin did the same, and Raven peered over her book.

"SARAH'S FLYIN' IN FOR THE HOLIDAYS!" Cyborg said happily, practically jumping up and down.

"You mean that cute blonde that you had a thing for?" Beast Boy said brightly, and Cyborg nodded. Starfire saw the inconspicuous glare Raven had shot in the changeling's direction. _What's with him and blondes_? "Haha, sweet!"

"I know, right?!"

"When's she landing?" Robin piped up, closing his newspaper.

"In-" Cyborg checked the time on his arm-_"20 MINUTES?_!"

"Easy, calm down," said Robin, standing up, the changeling and alieness doing the same, and the former had to yank Raven to her feet. "We can get there in no time. Titans, GO!"

::.::

_"Yes_, Cyborg, she can stay," Robin was saying for the umpteenth time from where he sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Forreal?!" Cyborg yelled.

He sighed heavily. "_Yes_."

"It is quite amusing to see Cyborg in such a state of euphoria," said Starfire with a giggle.

"Yeah just wait," Beast Boy said in a low voice, catching Robin's eye in the rearview mirror. "Robin and I got him right where we want him."

"What do you mean?"

When Starfire looked to Raven expectantly, the demoness just rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "Don't ask."

"I see," Starfire reluctantly replied, sitting back.

She was still curious to what her male friends were planning. A prank perhaps? For what reason?

They reached the airport in 19 minutes total, which left them 60 more seconds to run inside and act like they've been there the whole time. Of course, before she could even be more embarrassed, Raven teleported them all to the pick-up spot inside. This saved a lot of hassle.

Cyborg, being the tallest of the five and of more than half of the people shuffling through, craned his head to keep an eye out for blonde hair and blue eyes.

But then again, that description doesn't help at all. There were a lot of blonde hair and blue eyed girls in Jump.

Then, _finally-_

A young lady came into view, dragging her luggage and looking around as if waiting for someone. Her hair was golden and pulled back into a ponytail, eyes a stormy blue. She dressed warm, her nose and cheeks a dazzling shade of rosy red. She looked around, standing on her tiptoes and doing a 120 degree spin before her eyes brightened.

"SARAH!"

"CYBORG!"

"BEAST BOY!" the changeling exclaimed, but his best friend was already across the way, picking Sarah up and spinning her around.

Raven sighed impatiently. "Oh, gag me..."

"Aw man, look at ya!" Cyborg was saying, twirling a giggling Sarah around to get a better look at her. "You hadn' changed a day!"

"Neither have you!" said Sarah.

"Oh my Gawwwd!" Beast Boy said in a female's voice, waving arms as he came over; while Cyborg shot him a look, Sarah grinned. "You're hogging the guest, dude!" Beast Boy said, opening his arms for Sarah to step into. "_Thank_ you," he said with a roll of his eyes and embracing the girl. "Good to see ya, Sarah."

Sarah giggled, "You too, Beast Boy. How've you been?"

"Good, now that Cy can finally shut up!" Beast Boy said as he pulled back, and Cyborg slapped him upside the head. "_Ow_!"

Robin shook Sarah's hand, and Starfire glomped her. After being elbowed by the alieness, Raven awkwardly opened her arms, and Sarah briefly embraced her with a gentle smile. Each Titan grabbed a bag, or in Raven's case used her powers, and headed back to the T-Car. Space was smaller with the extra party, but it wasn't nothing the Titans couldn't handle.

Sarah sat in the front with Cyborg, while Robin squeezed in the back next to Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Either BB's gotta morph, or someone's gonna hafta sit in someone's lap!" Cyborg said, wagging his eyebrow suggestively through the rearview mirror.

"Uh..." Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"I will sit on one's lap if preferred!" Starfire piped up.

The Teen Wonder and changeling exchanged glances again.

"You're up, Rob!" Beast Boy said automatically, and Robin inwardly groaned.

He blushed before meeting the Tamaranean's gaze. Okay, so this would be awkward. They had been broken up for two years (and luckily, they're breakup wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still makes his throat clench and his heart ache.), but the feelings for her never went away. He's still shocked by the fact that she understood him so well-that his bad habits of putting work before her drove to them splitting. And what's even weirder was that they got along so much better when they were friends! It was almost like they never broke up in the first place sometimes. He still goes up to the roof with her to watch the sun rise. He still lets her hold his hand when he gets stressed. He still hopes for the rare kisses on the cheek.

She softly smiled back at him, tapping her forefingers together, waiting for his permission. With a sheepish smile, Robin patted his thighs, and Starfire began to scoot over. His breath hitched in his throat as she lifted herself up, and when her grebnacks made contact with his legs, his nose was filled with her sweet sent and he let out a shudder. Cyborg choked on his laughter, and Beast Boy covered his up with a cough. Robin sent them both daggers, and Raven just sighed.

Starfire turned so she could be more comfortable, legs turning sideways on his lap.

"Everyone nice n' cozy back there?" said Cyborg, and behind Starfire's head, Robin slowly gave him the finger.

Cyborg just laughed and drove off.

* * *

**More to come next, people!**

*** For those of you who don't know, Sarah Simms is a character from DC who appeared in the Teen Titans _and _the Teen Titans Go comics. She was Cyborg's love interest who had to go away for college on her last appearance in the Go! series. They were so cute, so I had to put her in here! I have great plans for her, and I'm excited to see how I do with Cyborg and Sarah.**


	2. Lines That Shouldn't Be Crossed

**Hey guys! What's goin' on? What's happenin'? Whelp, I'm back with another update. Thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**To answer a few questions :3-**

**1. The characters are depicted as the original Teen Titans show, post-Things Change.**

**2. This is a whole new story, so it's not attached to any of my other ones.**

**3. The characters are between the ages of 15-20. Hope that helps! Titans West are between the ages of 16-19.**

**4. RobStar and BBRae fans, don't worry! Your hearts won't be broken!**

**At least I think they won't...;D**

**Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, for as long as we've known each other, I've never been in the actual Tower," said Sarah in wonder as she followed Cyborg and the Titans inside.

"And whaddaya think?" Cyborg chuckled.

"It's perfect," Sarah sighed, taking in the cleanliness and technology. Obviously, she hasn't seen and smelled Beast Boy's room yet. "Are you sure I can stay here?" she addressed Robin.

"Of course," said Robin, shooting her a half-smile, lips pulling up at one corner. "Consider the Tower a second home."

"And he doesn't say that to just anybody," Beast Boy whispered loudly behind his hand, and Sarah giggled.

"Cyborg, why don't you show Sarah her room?" Robin suggested, ignoring Beast Boy's side comment.

"A'ight. C'mon, Sarah," Cyborg said, carrying all her bags at once. Sarah did so, following the cyborg out of the Ops, doors closing behind them.

The remaining four Titans exchanged glances.

"How bad do you think he has it?" Robin said with a smirk.

"So bad it's hilarious!" Beast Boy guffawed.

"I am…confused?" said Starfire, expecting an explanation one way or another.

"You two shouldn't really be talking," Raven deadpanned, and Robin and Beast Boy both tensed up. She and the Teen Wonder shared a long glance before she turned to Beast Boy with crossed arms and said, "Especially _you._"

Starfire's eyes widened, gaze flickering between one friend and the next.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Beast Boy demanded hotly. _She's not going _there_, is she?_

"You and I both know very well what I mean," Raven retorted, the smallest hint of emotion making her purple eyes faintly glow. "Is it too soon for you to forget who…_helped_ you get over some… bumps in the road almost three years ago?"

The changeling's lips pressed tightly. _Aaand she went there._

But she wasn't wrong. After Terra's betrayal and the look-alike he found at school, Raven attempted to help Beast Boy get over his funk. It took some time, but he was eventually back to his old self. The look-alike turned out to really be Terra, and she and Beast Boy had ran into each other last year. He was an emotional wreck during those months, but Raven was, secretly, there for him. She forgave Terra for what she had done, yes. But Raven still didn't have to particularly like her.

It turned out that whatever in her suit electrocuted her countless times, combined with her time as a rock statue, made her lose her memories. Not all of them of course. She could remember the Titan's faces, Beast Boy's the best of all since they were closer then, but everything else was like looking through muddy water. It was very frustrating.

And, since Beast Boy still cares for Terra, who was feeling unsafe, he talked with Robin and Bumble Bee, the leader of Titans East, and now Terra was staying with them in Steel. They talk about once, to maybe twice, a week-the Titans don't know about this.

Robin observed the two with narrowed eyes behind his mask. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Being quiet and observant was definitely a bonus when it came to him-he didn't have to know everything, but he knew enough that his assumptions were about 99.9% correct all the time. And with his "connection" with the empath, he knew that, well…That was for another time. Taking the leader tone, he put his hand on Raven's shoulder and spoke the girl's name.

Automatically, she tore her gaze from the green teen's and met her leader's. She felt the emotions radiating off of him; he was curious, not exactly pressing but urgent, as well as concerned for her well-being. One of the many things she liked about Robin was that they didn't need words to communicate. Both weren't very good in communication anyway-especially with the opposite sex.

Raven nodded curtly, and Robin turned on his heel to exit the room. She followed him into the dark corridor without looking back.

The changeling and alieness stared after them, mirroring the same emotions in their eyes-confusion, hurt, jealousy and envy…

Beast Boy's hands balled into loose fists. "Okay, that's it. I wanna know what's going on between them, and I wanna know _now_!"

"Surely, they are not involved romantically?" Starfire tried to sound assuring, but even she couldn't hide her real feelings. Every fiber in her being denied it, that Robin was in love, but it was with her best friend and vice versa…

"Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy said stubbornly. "I mean, look at the facts, Star-_he_ went to Hell to get her, _he_ was the one she pounced on after kicking Trigon's butt, _he_ was with her when Slade was chasing her, _he_ is the only one allowed to touch her, and he and her are so much alike it's creepy!"

"Do not fret, friend!" Starfire put her hand on Beast Boy's arm, watching him breath heavily. Something clicked in her head. "Why is their relationship your concern? Why does it hurt you so? Do you harbor the feelings for friend Raven?"

"Shh!" Beast Boy put his hands over Starfire's mouth, looking around frantically, his heart pounding. His ear twitched, but he picked up no other heartbeats other than theirs. With a sigh, he released his hold on her mouth and hung his head, ears drooping. "Okay, okay…so maybe I like Raven a little," he said quietly. He lifted his head to see the alieness smiling widely. "Okay, so a lot…stop doing that! Just promise you won't tell anyone! Promise!" he pleaded.

"You have my word," Starfire vowed, inwardly squealing.

"Good," said Beast Boy. "So…what are you thinking about this, Starfire? Seriously?"

Starfire chewed on her bottom lip. "If our friends really are involved romantically, then who am I to question or pester? My business is none."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh huh."

"Oh…" Starfire then waved her arms, "I cannot tell a tale! Even I am unsure about this situation. He cannot have the feelings for her! He just…I do not think I will ever be able to bear it if he is with another!" She chewed on her lip again. "However…I can understand how he is able to withhold the feelings for her. They are so similar, and we are so different…"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Beast Boy protested. But his ears betrayed him. "But I guess they're better off. All me and Raven do is argue. And they got that 'connection' thingy. Robin's got the package and I'm just a goofy kid."

"Do not say such things." She shook her head. "You share many qualities with Robin."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You're both leaders-do you not recall when you lead some of our friends into battle with the Brotherhood of Evil? You are also very intelligent, but you just do not believe so, and you have matured into a fair, young man."

This time his ears turned pink. "Aww, shucks. Thanks, Star. You make me feel special."

Starfire smiled and giggled. "I welcome you."

Beast Boy wagged his eyebrows, "You're not that bad looking either."

She rolled her eyes with a wider smile.

"Seriously! It was so funny when you'd get attention from all these guys and Robin would get jealous. He still does, whether you believe it or not." He smiled when her eyes brightened some.

"We have stated true, honest statements," Starfire said slowly, eyes drifting to the dark corridor that normally led to the Evidence Room, his doing the same.

"But what's wrong with _us_?" Beast Boy finished, and she slowly nodded.

* * *

**Aww, Star and BB, my bbys *le heart breaks***

**Starfire is the ultimate fangirl, isn't she? :D**


	3. Early Birds

**You guys are just the sweetest! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm ugly sobbing :3**

**And yay for longer chapter! I'm proud of myself. This chapter just went further than I had expected! **

* * *

Robin and Raven didn't return until late in the afternoon. Cyborg was cooking dinner, as well as listening to a very animated Sarah talking about her college experience so far. Starfire was eagerly listening as well, also putting in questions since she wanted to know what this 'college' was and how it was different than the primary and secondary schools Earth had. Beast Boy was absent.

When the Ops doors opened, revealing the Teen Wonder and empath, Starfire looked up first and smiled. No matter how sad or hurt she would get, her powers always kept her positive. So at the moment, she forgot about her suspicions and hurt feelings. "Greetings, friends!"

Robin smiled back at her.

And her and Beast Boy's conversation from earlier was out the window.

"Friend Raven, you are the o-kay?" Starfire asked, floating off her seat.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Before Starfire could play 20 Questions, Cyborg said, "Hope ya'll hungry! Dinner's ready!"

"Awesome!" Sarah said, clasping her hands together. "It smells really good, Cy!"

"Heh…well…" Cyborg smiled and blushed.

Meanwhile, Robin leaving her side to go talk to Starfire for a bit, Raven noticed a Titan missing. "Normally I don't really care but," her voice made the room go quiet-which she hated, "where's Beast Boy?"

"In his room," said Cyborg. "Been in there for a few hours."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Well he's almost never in his room unless he's sleepin'," said Cyborg.

"I will-" Starfire started.

"I'll go get him," Raven cut in before she could stop herself. Now _everyone_ was looking at her as if she grew a head. Wide eyes, jaw drops, and all. Rolling her eyes, she exited the room while grumbling, "Everything I do is a crime."

::.::

"BB!"

"Hey, T!" Beast Boy waved to the blonde from the other side of the transmission. "How's my favorite Blondie?"

Terra smiled. "Pretty good. You?"

"Eh, same old, same old," he said. "Everybody treating you okay?"

To his surprise, Terra faintly blushed. "You can say that."

Beast Boy smirked. "Uh huh. Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"You know who!"

"Voldemort?"

"Terra, I swear to God-"

She giggled. "Just messin' with ya. 'Sides, I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Or _who_," Beast Boy pressed.

Terra blushed again. "Yeah, uh…"

_Knock knock knock_

Beast Boy froze, and so did Terra.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy called out, wide-eyed.

_"Raven."_ Her voice made Beast Boy's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, and he quickly put his finger to his mouth for Terra to be quiet. _"Look, uh…dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting for you."_

"Um…yeah thanks. I'll be out in a sec!" He turned to Terra and mouthed, _'Talk to you later.'_

_'Okay,'_ she mouthed back, and Beast Boy quickly shut his laptop.

Raven had her ear pressed to the door. _What in the name of Azar is he up to?_ Hearing his footsteps, she quickly took a step back, tripping on her cloak and cursing herself when she landed hard on her butt.

_Great…_

And to make it worse, the door opened, revealing the changeling. He looked around, then took one look at her and frowned-as well as fought back from laughing unsuccessfully. "What'choo doing down there?"

"I fell over," Raven deadpanned.

"What'choo fell over for?" He was playing with her now, using a very impressive British accent. And even worse, she recognized the reference and found herself playing along. Ugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she replied, getting to her feet.

_Okay,_ Beast Boy thought. _Raven with an accent=totes attractive_.

"Well come on then!" Beast Boy gestured impatiently. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" He started to guffaw and between laughs he said, "Looks like someone's an undercover Potterhead."

"Shut up," she muttered, but as she led the way back to the Ops, she pulled her hood up over her head so he wouldn't see her smile.

Walking back to the Ops with Raven made Beast Boy feel a little better than earlier. Being a changeling and all, he had the power to 'taste' emotions-like how certain animals could 'taste your fear'. Nothing suspicious was coming off Raven in waves, that's for sure. But then again, she was pretty good with keeping secrets.

On the other side of the fence, Raven was doing the same-trying to read his emotions. He seemed happy, which was both relieving and annoying, but there was something else...something the changeling was hiding...

Raven decided to leave it alone. If she knew him like she think she did, he would come to her when he was ready.

.

Later on that night, she sensed that something was...off. And there was only one person who she suspected-one person she knew. Pushing her covers aside, she groggily wiped the sleep out of her eyes with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair as she swung her legs over, bare feet touching the floor, "Alright, alright...I'm coming," she whispered, getting to her feet. She was vaguely aware of what she was wearing-which was normal for her to wear to bed on warm nights in the Tower-a black cami and cotton shorts. Not wanting to risk getting caught by, dare she think it, _Beast Bo_y, or possibly worse, _Starfire_, she teleported through the floor, disappearing in black energy.

The source of trouble was currently having a concealed fit; head jerking, body twitching, arms and legs giving random spasms, and sharp intakes of breath as if someone was hitting him. As she appeared in his bedroom, she took a moment to assess the situation, which didn't take too long. She looked at the time, which was almost five-around the time the two normally got up anyway, and drifted over to his bedside.

Raven placed a grey hand on his bare arm, noticing that their skin matched in the moonlight, and shook him.

"Robin."

His shaking increased, sweat dewing on his forehead. "No..." he whimpered.

She tried again, more firmly, but her voice dropped to a tone more gentle and personal, "Dick. Dick, wake up."

"No..."

"Wake up, Dick. C'mon."

And he did after a few more shakes and a bit more pressing, sitting upright, hands balling into fists and chest heaving as if he was ready to fight; this was a normal reflex since crime could happen anywhere and at anytime. Before he could unintentionally hurt her, both of her hands clamped down over his wrist. He looked at the source of the touch, his blue eyes meeting the familiar pair of purple ones.

"Oh, Raven," he acknowledged as she released him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Nightmare again?" she said, crossing her arms.

He nodded meekly.

"Think you can go back to sleep?"

He shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk?"

He started to smile and nodded once more.

"Okay," said Raven, sliding out of his bed. Robin reached over to his bedside table, sliding his mask on; she held out a hand, which he took, and she heaved him up out of bed. Together, the two birds silently crept through the Tower's sleeping walls to their normal destination-the training room.

Little did they know that a pair of green eyes followed them; those green eyes came from a fly of the same color. Phasing back to his drowsy, human and heartbroken state, Beast Boy watched their silhouettes disappear around the corner.

.

The two got in their normal positions on the floor, sitting indian style across from each other; eyes closed, and each concentrated. One reached over just as the other had her hands facing palms up for him to grasp; the extra contact was better on her part, so it was easier for her to look inside his mind.

"What happened this time?" she said, though it wasn't necessary.

"It's the same every time..." he murmured.

"Losing her?"

His grip tightened. "I'm...Raven I-" he sighed heavily. "You know how it feels to keep secrets from the people you love-having to tell _half_ the truth?" He opened his eyes and so did she.

"You know that I do," she whispered back.

He ran his thumb absentmindedly over her hands. "I don't know. It's just that...he's been prodding so much lately._ She's_ been wanting to see me. _He's_ telling me everything that's going on and I...I _have_ to be down there. And I'll have to make the transition sooner or later. I feel guilty because you're the only one who has the closest idea to what's going on, and the others are already suspecting us."

"Suspecting how?"

"You know as well as I do. You may not notice this, but as a guy myself, I see the look on Beast Boy's face every time we leave together. I _know_ that look."

"What look?"

He actually smiled crookedly. "You'll find out soon enough."

She gently glowered at him before changing the subject, releasing his hands and getting to her feet. He did the same. "So, besides everything around you...how are you doing mentally? Physically?"

He knew where she was getting at.

"It's...getting better, I suppose," he said.

"Do you think you'll get a trace on him soon?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to think about that too much, like you said. I'm starting to meditate a little more, other than our sessions."

"Good."

"But I've also found another outlet. You see those bars I've set up?" He pointed to the front of the room, where there was a section just for him; balance beams, rings, he had it all. She admired what he did; it was definitely a good anchor since it made him somewhat happy. "Reminds me of the circus days. 'Never forget where you came from', they say."

"You're missing something," she said after a while.

"And what's that?"

She turned to face him. "You _need_ to tell her."

He knew where this was heading. For what felt like the umpteenth time, he shook his head and said, "No."

"And why not?"

"She'll know too much-"

_"I_ know too much as it is, Dick," she corrected sternly. "Don't forget that. I'm not the one you love. The one you _still_ love."

His cheeks went scarlet.

"Yeah. I know." She stepped closer to him to get her point across. "Look. Your father, your mentor is asking for you. And you only have a matter of time before you just can't refuse. He needs you, _she_ needs you-and you know that since what happened _that night_ last year."

He preferred not to relive it.

"The Tower will be fine without you two."

"Two?"

"I didn't stutter. When you go back, you take her with you."

"But-"

"No. Exceptions."

"Raven it's not that simple! I can't just walk up in there with her by my side without revealing stuff that should be left alone!"

"Then why do you tell _me_ these things?" Even closer now, her eyes drifting from each mask-covered eye, knowing his own were following. She stood her ground, and damn stubbornly, so did he. "What makes me better than her? That's right-_nothing_. I've been inside your mind long enough, Richard John Grayson. You fear that a gentle soul like her won't be able to handle your world-your life outside the Titans. Well, guess what? You may not know her like you think you do. You may know her, and you may be her best friend, but has she told you what happened to her while she was a prisoner?" she cocked an eyebrow, predicting his surprise and confusion before it flickered over his face. "She told me. So before your prejudices get in the way of your feelings, take a step back and decide what you want to do." By now, his cheeks were wet. _Oh God, I can't seriously be **crying**_. But the sting in his eyes and the tightness in his throat betrayed his doubts. Raven was right, and he knew it.

Voice gentle again, she cupped his face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Tell her everything. Tell her everything you tell me. _For Azar's sake_, Dick._ Let. Her. In_."

He was never really a loud, hard sobber. When he cried, it was in choked silence. And that's what happened. Because he knew that was his problem. The only reason why he had gone to Raven first was that not only he trusted her the most with this kind of thing, but that she understood him more than anyone else. And, she will never admit to herself, that she was going through the same issue with a certain teammate. She didn't make him feel like a nervous wreck. He sought comfort and understanding with her. And she was right. This was his fault in the first place-what drove him and the one he loves apart. He kept shutting her out when she wanted him to let her in. He was so secretive, and she was so willing to open up. He was calm, hard, and calculating; she was bubbly, soft, and spontaneous. She was the Yin to his Yang; they balanced each other, and he missed her more than anything.

Doubling over in the empath's arms, the teen wonder continued to let out all of his pent up emotions; she held him, the two now crumpled together on the floor; his hands clutched her back, her hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay..." she kept saying to him, lips pressing against the top of his dark mane. "You can do this."

He nodded against her shoulder.

He was gonna win back Starfire's heart, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Aww, would ya look at that! Looks like some things have been cleared up! But there are still those burning questions. Who's the specific 'he' and 'she' Robin and Raven were talking about? Will Robin actually tell Starfire everything? Will he go through with the decision? And what about Beast Boy's misinterpretations? What's goin' on so far between Cyborg and Sarah? **

**And, more importantly...**

**What happened '_that night_'?**

**I figured this chapter turned out pretty good. What do you guys think? Review! c:**


	4. Sunrises and Suspicions

**OMG SO HAI.**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I've been gone for four weeks! For those of you who don't know, my grades had dropped, and so to push me to pull them back up, internet was taken away from me. Now my grades are back up, and I can get on for two hours a day on weekends! Don't worry, this story has NOT been abandoned!**

**I just, I can't-I missed you guys so much. **

* * *

When Robin woke up again, he made sure that he was just in time for the sunrise. All of that crying tired him out, but now he was up and ready for the day. He made sure to put his mask back on and checked himself out in the mirror; he looked pretty okay. No one would be able to tell he had been crying. And for bed, he had worn a black wife beater and red sweats.

He checked the time briefly before he brushed his teeth quickly but thoroughly; then he was out and heading up to the roof.

He knew that Tamaraneans depended on sunlight for energy, so he understood why Starfire loved sunrises so much.

And speaking of the redheaded beauty, she sat, like he expected, on the rooftop hugging her knees; her hair blew softly in the wind, and he paused for a moment. _Why did I let her go so easily? _he thought, but then brushed it off. Star was his best friend!

...Who he still...

He had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Hi," he said.

"Greetings," she said back with a happy smile. Oh yes, the sun was effecting her.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all! Please, sit!" she gestured eagerly, and he chuckled some as he sat down next to her and mirrored her position. For a second, he briefly remembered the last time they sat like this, and how he had told her that no one could ever take her place...It was still true.

They watched the sunrise in peaceful silence. That was, until Starfire surprisingly did, catching Robin off-guard.

"Friend Beast Boy told me that he saw you and Raven at moonset." She sounded so nervous too...her voice quavered, her fingers fidgeting on her knees, and her reluctance to meet his gaze as she feared the worst. "He came to me this morning before dawn and...informed me." Her curious eyes then settled on him, and she saw him tense a little. "Robin, if there's something you wish to tell me, you are aware that you can trust me, yes? I...I mean..." she struggled with her sentence structures. "I...I know that my business is none, but if there is something between you and Raven then-then I believe that is the o-kay and I have the hopes that you are not angry with me or-"

_Beast Boy...damn, _he thought. _He must be crushed. I'll have to talk to him. Or maybe Raven should. _While Starfire continued to babble, he smiled crookedly and put his hand on top of both of hers to stop the nervous movement. This didn't help her heart rate at his touch. "I'm not mad at you, Star."

Her eyes brightened with hope. "You are not?"

"No." He shook his head. "As a matter of fact...there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked intently.

Lips pressing, he smiled again and stood up, holding his hands out to her. This was very different, even for Robin, but she could still see the young, awkward teen she had the feelings for hidden just beneath his features. Nonetheless she took his hands without a thought of hesitation and let him pull her to her bare feet. Now that they stood face to face, they both acknowledged the height differences-he had gotten taller, his head barely peaking over her own.

"Get dressed," he said, half-heartedly ordering her as he retreated, reluctantly releasing her hands. He enjoyed to watch the look of shock on her face. "We're going out."

.

Beast Boy was walking casually down the hallway, with a little pep in his step before a force slammed him aside; he yelped as he was thrown into the darkness, and was about to scream at the top of his lungs when a slender hand clamped over his mouth to stop him. One sniff confirmed his suspicions and fears.

"Relax, it's me." And after a moment of silence, the candles in her room lit up. Beast Boy looked into Raven's narrowed orbs, gulping audibly. She had him up against her bedroom door, and a strong grip on him too. "Been spying on me, have you?" She released his mouth, and he gasped for air.

"What are you _talking_ about?" he demanded breathlessly.

"Last. Night." _Crap, she knows. How did she...? Right._ "Garfield Mark Logan, you better explain yourself _right now_." She crossed her arms.

"Explain what? How about you explain why you're sneaking around with our leader?" he shot back.

"That's none of your business."

"And why not?"

"It's..." she weighed on her words, "personal."

"Oh, it's personal? Really, Raven? After all we've been through I thought we had something more than stupid arguments and fights!"

Raven's jaw clenched. "You want it? Fine._ I'll let you have it_." Her eyes glowed white and she held her hand up to his neck, clenching her fingers down; a black hand wrapped around his throat, pushing him up a foot higher. "Just because Robin and I go somewhere together, that does _not_ mean we're doing anything wrong. Get this through your stupid head-what's personal is personal, and it stays that way. If Robin wanted to tell you, you and him would have your talks in private. If you have a problem with it, fine. I couldn't care less. You're too childish to _stop_ for once and understand what waters you're diving into before you jump!"

With a snarl, she released him and backed away, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what was about the green teen that made her get so worked up. If it were Cyborg, she wouldn't have snapped so hard.

Getting to his feet, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her, wiping his mouth. "Anything else you wanna get off of your chest?" He sounded hurt above everything else.

Her glare softened. "Beast Boy, I'm so so-"

"I'm talking to Terra!" he blurted out.

She frowned again. "...W-What?"

"Yeah. That's right. You're not the only one with secrets," Beast Boy continued smugly, taking a few steps forward. "I talk to Terra weekly. You can say we're close-that we have a _special, emotional connection_," he spat. "Sorry, Raven, can't tell ya anything else. It's too _personal._" He was mocking her and she knew it. But why was he doing this? He didn't know a _thing_.

Wait...was he _trying_ to get her riled up? To get her_ jealous_?

She was silent, fists clenching. Okay, so maybe the subject of Terra was still sensitive between them. But the way he said it hurt her in ways that even she, Raven, could not understand.

As if realizing what he said, Beast Boy's cold demeanor fell. "Oh, Rae, I...I didn't mean-"

She put her hand up. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"But-?" He watched her as she crossed the room, further away from him. She gathered her spellbooks in her arms.

"I'm sorry for bringing you in here and using my powers against you. That was rude of me. You may leave."

"But-!"

"Beast Boy," she glowered in his direction. "Enough. Get out of my room."

The changeling sighed. "Okay, okay..." His ears drooped. "I'll leave ya." But before he left, she paused her movements, and so did he, casting a look over his shoulder. "Just know that I'm sorry...for everything."

Her gaze softened but he was already gone.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Will Boo Bear and Rae Rae make up? (Those of you who don't know this reference something's seriously wrong with you) And where are Robin and Starfire going? C;**


End file.
